Mindset
by Katey chan
Summary: Sasuke had his mindset on Naruto and nothing anyone did or said could change his mind about it. Loosely based off of the song Mindset by Every Avenue. Sasu/Naru Lemon Kind of OOC Sasuke. One shot.


_I've got my mind set on you._

_There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it._

_Inside out, you're beautiful. There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Sasuke Uchiha. If one were asked to describe him they would say wealthy, devilishly handsome, a brain like Einstein, and a sex god. At just 24 Sasuke was the head of a very powerful and budding company. Of course he had started out at the bottom because Itachi used to be charge but Sasuke worked his ass off until he was on top. Uchiha's were always on top.

But this perfect man had a flaw believe it or not. Sasuke Uchiha was 24 years old and still single. Don't get him wrong there have been an occasional random person who had somehow managed to capture his gaze but it only lingered for seconds before Sasuke was bored again. He didn't want someone who would just shut up and do whatever he wanted them to. No, Sasuke wanted a challenge. He wanted someone to actually like him for him, not everything they heard about him. Most of all, Sasuke was just wanting to settle down. He was almost half way to 30 and he wanted to marry when he was young. Or relatively young. It didn't even have to be a girl. Really Sasuke preferred men. That was just something Sasuke discovered in high school during his first time with his girlfriend. He just couldn't get it up. The poor girl tried to stay with Sasuke after that but Sasuke was done. It wasn't until one day in the crowded classroom that Sasuke finally discovered his preferences. His fellow classmate, Uzumaki Naruto, was on Sasuke's desk their faces inches apart when he clumsily fell forward and their lips met. That kiss changed everything for Sasuke. He just couldn't look at girls the same. And what was worse was that Sasuke found himself lusting after Naruto. Naruto the blonde haired idiot who when asked to describe himself in three words for the classroom introductions said, "Hard-working, super sexy, regretfully single, martial arts master, ramen. Sasuke couldn't fathom how someone could be so stupid. Ramen! That wasn't even a damn adjective! Sasuke cursed himself for falling for the stupidest guy in existence but for some reason Sasuke found his stupidity endearing. Needless to say, Sasuke kept quiet about his feelings. Instead he secretly stalked Naruto all throughout school. He made sure to tease Naruto every chance he got just to see him get riled up. The two graduated and Sasuke had never heard from him since.

So what was Sasuke Uchiha doing with his day? Easy, spending it like every other day; working. Well on his way to work. Since he was his own boss Sasuke could make his own hours. Not that he took advantage of that or anything. Everyone knew to be exactly on time or they would literally be fired. Sasuke didn't tolerate tardiness. He had just left his apartment with a cup of coffee in his hand and was on his way to work when it happened. All Sasuke saw was yellow hair before it came full speed right into him, knocking them both to the ground and the coffee spilt all over Sasuke.

"Oh shit dude…I'm sorry." The voice said, slowly rising up from on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke was pissed. Not only did this moron ruin his suit but the moron also spilt scalding hot coffee all over him and it wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. With his signature glare ready for action, Sasuke rose from the ground and glared up at the idiot who was standing above him with a stupid look on his face.

"Sasuke…?"

"Dobe…?"

The two stared at each other before Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry bastard I didn't see you. I'm really late for work." He held out his hand, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke stared at the hand offending his view before ignoring it and standing up, "I'm fine. My suit and coffee aren't."

Naruto puffed his cheeks out, placing his hands on his hips, "Bastard I said I was sorry. Look I'll pay you back for the coffee and stuff so blah blah blah…"

Yeah Sasuke wasn't really listening to anything Naruto said. He was too focused on those eyes. Were they always so blue? And Naruto's hair was so obnoxiously blonde along with those whiskers on his face. Naruto was unique inside and out. Sasuke looked at Naruto with determination. He had missed his opportunity in high school. He wasn't going to miss this one.

"Where do you work?" Sasuke asked, interrupting Naruto's rant on bastards.

"Huh? Oh um I part time at a grocery down the street while I finish up my last year at university." Naruto finished with a grin, "What about you?"

Sasuke mentally stored that information away for later. "I work at Uchiha Corp. I was on my way when you bumped into me."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Hey! That's like near where I work! I see that building all the time!" he grinned excitedly, "I always used to wonder what kind of stuck up asshole worked in that building turns out it was you."

"Hn." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Well it's been fun Sasuke but I really gotta go! See you!" Naruto waved as he sped off in the direction of his work.

Sasuke stared after him before turning and walking back towards his office. Can't go to work with a sullied suit now can he? Well this was turning out to be interesting. Now that he at least knew where Naruto worked, Sasuke could now commence his newly formed plan; Seduce Naruto and marry him. Sasuke had his mind set on Naruto and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. He wasn't going to stop until Naruto was his.

A few days passed before Sasuke finally decided to put his plan into action. He walked down the street near his building until he found the grocery then walked in, searching the disgusting building for that familiar blonde hair.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked excitedly as he shuffled up to him.

"Hn." Sasuke turned and suppressed the urge to smother the idiot when he saw him running up to him with an excited expression. So Sasuke wasn't the only one looking forward to seeing the other again.

Naruto bounced back and forth on his heels, "So what are you doing here?"

"Shopping." Sasuke looked around for something to use as an excuse but couldn't really find anything. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't pry.

"What for?"

Of course Naruto would pry. That's just who he was. So Sasuke decided to play with him a little. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, whiskers on the face…" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when Naruto actually looked like he was trying to figure out what Sasuke was shopping for. What a poor naïve idiot.

Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely, furrowing his brows. He didn't have too much longer to think when his boss yelled for him. "Shit Sasuke I'm going to have to help you later. Bye!" Naruto turned to run to his boss but stopped and turned back to Sasuke with flushed cheeks. "H-Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper before quickly fleeing.

Sasuke stared after Naruto before looking at the paper. After unwrapping it Sasuke's smirk grew when he saw that it was Naruto's phone number messily written on the paper. Oh this was too easy. If Sasuke didn't know Naruto, and believe me he did, he would say that Naruto was good at seducing people without even trying but Sasuke knew his dobe and him giving Sasuke his phone number was completely innocent. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke was the biggest pervert around so he took it the wrong way. Sasuke pocketed the number then left the grocery. He didn't have to work today and visiting Naruto was really the only thing he had planned so he just headed back home.

It had probably been about 5 hours since Sasuke had gotten home. He was sure that Naruto's shift was over and he was back at his apartment probably awaiting a call from Sasuke. Sasuke had wanted to call but for some reason he couldn't stop staring at the piece of paper. He had no idea what he was becoming. Sasuke never hesitated about anything. He was never one to find himself feeling self-conscious. Naruto was the only one who could ever make Sasuke second guess himself. He was just special that way. For Naruto, as gay as it sounds, Sasuke would do anything to make him happy. So not wanting to waste any more time, Sasuke dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number written down on the paper. He clenched his fists as he listened to the rings, wondering what was taking Naruto so long.

"Hello?"

"Hn. Dobe."

There was laughter before, "Sasuke! I've been wondering when you were going to call me!" Sasuke could only assume Naruto was pouting at the moment. "So how's life been since graduation? I know you said you work at Uchiha Corp. Is there anything else going on?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, deliberating on if he wanted to tell Naruto the truth. "Nothing really." Simple and still telling the truth. "You?"

"Oh. Well same here I guess." There was a pause, "Got any girlfriends?"

Hm, it seemed Naruto wanted to get right to the point. "No. You?"

It almost seemed like Naruto sighed with relief, "Nope! No girl can keep up with me!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes even though he knew Naruto couldn't see him. "Then a boyfriend?" It was only meant as a joke but Sasuke was being half serious. Mostly he was just wanting to hear Naruto's reaction. He almost thought that Naruto had hung up when he finally decided to answer.

"No. There's just been one guy on my mind but he's a total asshole." If Sasuke could see Naruto right now, he would see how the blondes face was cherry red.

"Do I know him?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding deeper.

Naruto paused for a moment, "Y-Yeah. We went to high school with him."

There was no way Sasuke was mistaking where Naruto was leading this conversation. And he wasn't going to back out of it.

"So what happened? Why aren't you two together?"

"I dunno." Naruto answered, "I can't tell if he's into to me or not. Maybe you can ask him for me?"

Sasuke smirked, "Okay let me go ask." He paused, "He said he's interested."

There was a shaky breath, "C-Can you also ask him if he wants to come over? R-Right now…I want him to come over right now."

"He would but he doesn't know your address." Sasuke smirked hearing Naruto groan in frustration.

As soon as Naruto hurriedly told Sasuke his address, Sasuke grabbed his coat and put his shoes on then left his own apartment. There really was no turning back now. Sasuke definitely wasn't going to lose this chance. Not after finding out that Naruto had liked him since high school. He couldn't believe that he had missed the signs of Naruto's obvious feelings because Naruto was in no way subtle about anything. Naruto's adorable stupidity was rubbing off on him and he was okay with it.

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment, hastily knocking. Naruto answered and in no time at all, Sasuke pulled him forward and crushed their lips together to make up for years of unheard feelings and frustrations. Sasuke maneuvered them into Naruto's apartment, shutting the door behind them then pushed Naruto against the nearest wall.

"Since when?" Sasuke asked breathlessly, pressing their foreheads together.

"S-Since the k-kiss…" Naruto averted his eyes, his face reddening even more.

Sasuke smirked, "Me too." He crushed their lips together again, nipping at Naruto's bottom lip asking for permission to enter Naruto's mouth. When Naruto shyly opened his mouth, Sasuke entered Naruto's mouth and mapped out every part while massaging Naruto's tongue with his own. Sasuke's hands roamed Naruto's body while their erections ground against each other. He needed Naruto now.

"Bedroom." Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke nodded before grabbing Naruto's thighs and lifting him up, making Naruto wrap his arms and legs around Sasuke for support. Thankfully Naruto's bedroom wasn't too hard to find and he didn't waste any time in discarding Naruto none too gently onto his bed. Sasuke was on top of Naruto in an instant, each tearing at the others clothes until they were both naked. Foreplay was the last thing on both of their minds. They had to make up for all those years they could've been doing this.

"Suck." Sasuke ordered, putting three fingers to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto opened his mouth and took Sasuke's fingers into his mouth; licking and sucking on them in the most erotic way. Sasuke could feel his dick hardening by the minute. He wanted to pound Naruto into the mattress. When he deemed Naruto's fingers lubricated enough, Sasuke pulled them out of Naruto's mouth and traveled down his body until they reached his goal.

Sasuke circled around Naruto's entrance teasingly for a moment before plunging one in all the way to the knuckle. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, furrowing his brows. It felt painful and weird but he knew it was only going to get worse. But for Sasuke, Naruto would endure everything. After all, Naruto had been in love with Sasuke since high school. The bastard just took too long to finally realize it. He tightened his grip around Sasuke when two more fingers were gradually added. The pain was intense but Naruto knew something bigger and thicker was going to be inside him so had to bear with it.

"S-Sasu…" Naruto moaned, "M'ready…"

"I'm putting it in." Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear before slowly easing into him. Despite all the preparations, Naruto was tight. But it was warm and comfortable. Sasuke never wanted to leave or technically pull out.

Sasuke waited patiently for the pain to leave Naruto's face. When it finally did, Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the lips before starting a slow pace. He wanted nothing more than to pound into him but it was plainly obvious that this was Naruto's first time. Sasuke would never forgive himself if he hurt Naruto.

"Harder!" Naruto moaned wantonly.

Sasuke didn't need any more encouragement. He grabbed Naruto's thighs and hoisted his legs up so they were resting on his shoulder then began slamming into him. The bed was creaking loudly and banged against the wall, creating cracks and chipping the wall paper but neither cared. Sasuke could tell Naruto was close from how his walls were tightening around Sasuke's dick. It wasn't too much longer when Naruto came and thanks to the increased pressure around Sasuke's dick, he came too. Sasuke collapsed beside Naruto, panting heavily as they both came down from their high. When they finally calmed down enough to think rationally, Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his chest.

"So you have two options, be mine or make me yours." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a grin, "Bastard. I've had my mind set on you since we were 16." He leaned up and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss, "You're mine and I'm yours."

Sasuke nodded then pulled Naruto closer to him and the two slept the night away together in a sweet embrace. It may have been presumptuous but Sasuke was already planning on buying a ring tomorrow to propose to Naruto. He had already made up his mind. Naruto was the person he had been wanting to spend the rest of his life with. There was no doubt about it.


End file.
